Recently, interest in genetics and genetic testing has risen as increasing amounts of research show how an individual's genetic information can influence aspects of a person's ancestry, appearance, behavior, and physiology. Genetic information can be made available to an individual via the Internet. To prevent others from viewing personal data, the individual is typically required to login using a password in order to gain access to his data. In some cases, an individual may wish to share his personal data with one or more other individuals, such as family members. However, current techniques for sharing personal data are basic and have limited capability. As such, improvements in the sharing of personal data would be useful.